


Rosa che ti voglio rosa (rosa alga, rosa mari)

by zenzeromante



Category: Free!
Genre: Farmer Makoto, M/M, Mermaid Kisumi, Multi, Weird-Ass Sea Creature Haru, farmers & mermaids au, which literally makes no sense but do i care?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante
Summary: Haru riposa sugli scogli e fa un incontro inaspettato.Dal testo:Haru sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Sentiva il corpo leggero, leggero per la nuotata appena fatta, e allo stesso tempo grave, grave per il peso del sole che gli pizzicava la pelle umida e lo invitava ad appisolarsi. Quel tepore gli era mancato. L’acqua della piscina era un’ottima sostituta, ma nulla lo cullava come il lento fluire delle onde dell’oceano. Era il profumo, il sapore a essere diverso: quello era l’odore sconfinato della libertà. Una libertà così viva e umana che Haru l’avvertiva sulla pelle in lente, attente carezze, quelle di dita scivolose che lo studiavano, curiose, soffermandosi sulla sua caviglia, sul suo polpaccio, verso l’interno del ginocchio—Haru aprì gli occhi di scatto.





	Rosa che ti voglio rosa (rosa alga, rosa mari)

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la seconda settimana del COW-T9, con prompt “Fantasy”. Il titolo è un richiamo al Romance Sonámbulo di Federico García Lorca.
> 
> Questa storia è stata super divertente da scrivere, soprattutto perché è solo uno piccolo frangente di un'AU che potrebbe essere ampliata se mai mi venisse voglia (e un po' di voglia c'è). In più, gli Haru/Kisu/Mako sono bellissimi, a m e n.  
Spero che la storia piaccia anche a voi!

Haru riposava sulla scogliera. Aveva un braccio piegato sotto la testa, la mano sepolta tra i capelli umidi. Il suo corpo era rilassato, sdraiato sul letto di abiti e rocce, con le gambe nude immerse nell’oceano. Quando agitava i piedi, l’acqua si smuoveva attorno a lui e lo sfiorava con una dolcezza che sapeva donargli solo l’acqua salata.

Anche il sole lo toccava. I raggi del tramonto lo colpivano in frustate rapide, scottanti, e gli arrossavano la pelle del petto, del ventre, delle cosce. Haru conosceva bene la sensazione. L’indomani, nonostante le lamentele di Makoto, il rossore si sarebbe assopito e al suo posto la pelle si sarebbe tinta di un tiepido color ambra, graffiato solo dal bianco limpido dei lembi di pelle coperti dal costume da bagno.

Haru sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Sentiva il corpo leggero, leggero per la nuotata appena fatta, e allo stesso tempo grave, grave per il peso del sole che gli pizzicava la pelle umida e lo invitava ad appisolarsi. Quel tepore gli era mancato. L’acqua della piscina era un’ottima sostituta, ma nulla lo cullava come il lento fluire delle onde dell’oceano. Era il profumo, il sapore a essere diverso: quello era l’odore sconfinato della libertà. Una libertà così viva e umana che Haru l’avvertiva sulla pelle in lente, attente carezze, quelle di dita scivolose che lo studiavano, curiose, soffermandosi sulla sua caviglia, sul suo polpaccio, verso l’interno del ginocchio—

Haru aprì gli occhi di scatto.

La prima cosa che vide fu una matassa di alghe brune spettinate dal vento, delle spalle snelle tinte di un delicato rosa pallido, delle braccia agili che si muovevano indiscrete per esplorare il suo corpo. Quelle dita si lasciavano dietro un’insolita scia umida, una secrezione oleosa come l’acqua delle saline, e al contempo gli graffiavano la pelle, come se sotto allo strato superficiale di pelle si nascondessero delle scaglie sagomate.

Haru sbatté le palpebre una, due volte. Fu sicuro di non star sognando quando le alghe vennero spinte all’indietro da un movimento del capo e un paio di occhi color ametista si fissarono su di lui.

«Ciao.»

Haru parlò senza pensarci. «Chi sei?»

«Io sono Kisumi. Tu?»

Haru non rispose.

Kisumi riprese a muovere le mani sulle sue gambe. Sembrava alla ricerca di qualcosa – di cosa, Haru non poteva esserne certo, ma qualche idea cominciava a farsi spazio nella sua mente. Il corpo di Kisumi era quasi completamente coperto dagli scogli, ma era evidente che fosse immerso nell’acqua. Lo si capiva dal leggero agitarsi delle onde attorno a lui, dal rumore delicato di una pinna che smuoveva le acque.

«Ti ho visto nuotare» riprese Kisumi, per nulla disturbato dal silenzio di Haru. «Tu non sei umano.»

Haru lo guardò corrucciato. «Nemmeno tu lo sei.»

«E sei ferito» continuò l’altro.

«Non sono ferito.»

«No, sei ferito. Guarda,» Kisumi indicò le sue gambe, che erano due e coperte di pelle «la tua coda è spaccata e tutta rosa. Ti hanno rubato le squame?»

_ _Coda? Squame?_ _

Haru si mise a sedere. Si sporse con lo sguardo oltre lo scoglio e il respiro gli si inceppò in gola.

Il busto di Kisumi era coperto di pelle – o almeno, da ciò che __sembrava__ essere pelle – ma a metà del ventre, lì dove Haru aveva l’ombelico, la sua carne si fondeva con delle squame delle dimensioni di una conchiglia e del colore del corallo. Esse continuavano per tutta la parte inferiore del suo corpo. Kisumi non aveva un paio di gambe ma un’unica coda che si allungava sotto di lui per un paio di metri, e in fondo, al posto dei piedi, aveva un’unica pinna, di grandi dimensioni, che ogni tanto saltava fuori dall’acqua e mostrava le sue frange decorate di un profondo arancio brillante.

Haru distolse lo sguardo

«Non sono ferito» ripeté. «Sto solo prendendo il sole.»

Il viso di Kisumi si piegò in un’espressione prima confusa, poi curiosa. «Il sole?»

Haru gli indicò il cielo e Kisumi, stupidamente, seguì il suo dito con lo sguardo.

«Ahia!» urlò, prima di sprofondare di nuovo nell’acqua.

L’oceano era limpido, increspato solo dal leggero movimento delle onde. Haru riuscì a vedere Kisumi che si massaggiava gli occhi con le nocche delle dita e apriva e richiudeva la bocca, forse per parlare, forse per lamentarsi del dolore. Ma Haru non riusciva a sentirlo da lì: vedeva solo delle bolle risalire in superficie e scoppiare a contatto con l’aria.

Quando Kisumi risorse, le sue labbra erano piegate in un broncio infantile.

«Non sai cos’è il sole» disse Haru. Non era una domanda.

«Noi non ce l’abbiamo.»

«E come fate a vedere sott’acqua?»

Kisumi piegò il capo verso la sua spalla, guardandolo incuriosito. «Tu come fai a vedere sott’acqua?»

Haru ripensò a poche ore prima, quando si era immerso tra le onde e il suo corpo si era lentamente adattato all’oceano. La sua gola si era aperta per lui in lunghe branchie, che gli partivano da sotto al mento e gli arrivavano alle clavicole. Poi, le sue pupille si erano allargate e trasformate, e una leggera patina protettiva, nata chissà in quale ghiandola, aveva cancellato il pizzicore dell’acqua salata e gli aveva permesso di spingersi in fondo, verso il fondale buio e tetro.

Immaginò che per Kisumi la questione non fosse poi tanto diversa.

«Da dove vieni?» chiese allora.

Kisumi gli mostrò un sorriso luminoso. «Là giù» disse, indicando il fondo del mare. Quando Haru non rispose, Kisumi continuò. «Il nostro regno è tutto rosa, sai? Anche la sabbia e le rocce lo sono.»

«Davvero?»

«Sei curioso?»

Haru distolse lo sguardo. «Non proprio» rispose monotono.

Kisumi scoppiò a ridere. La sua risata era trillante come il richiamo di un delfino, completamente diversa dalla sua voce, di una tonalità più acuta ma non troppo, sospirata ma non come quella di Makoto. Era qualcosa che Haru non era capace di descrivere.

«Aspettami» disse Kisumi. E prima che Haru potesse dire altro, Kisumi ruotò su se stesso e si tuffò in acqua. I suoi capelli rosa scomparvero rapidi sotto la superficie, seguiti dai secchi movimenti della sua coda.

Kisumi scattò via così velocemente che Haru riuscì solo a notare le sfumature del suo corpo: il rosa chewing gum dei suoi capelli, il colore pallido della sua pelle che andava a intensificarsi sulla sua vita, lì dove nascevano le squame, e si faceva sempre più intenso, più bruno, man mano che raggiungeva la sua coda. Lì, il colore era di un caldo corallo, e si mescolava all’arancio luccicante delle frange che gli decoravano la pinna.

Per qualche motivo, l’immagine lo affascinò così tanto che Haru restò ad aspettare. Contò i secondi e poi i minuti, e arrivato a diciassette perse il conto, ma di Kisumi ancora non ci fu l’ombra.

Nel frattempo, il sole si preparava per tramontare e il cielo si stava tingendo di rosso.

Haru si sollevò e cominciò a raccattare i suoi abiti. Li indossò con pigrizia, tenendo un occhio verso gli scogli, e poi tornò a sedere dov’era prima, con le gambe a penzoloni dentro l’acqua.

Allora dalle sue spalle giunse un suono.

Una macchina che parcheggiava, uno sportello che si chiudeva. Poi la voce di Makoto, sempre più vicina.

«Haru-chan? Sei in acqua?»

Makoto si arrampicò sugli scogli e lo raggiunse in lunghe, rapide falcate. Aveva un asciugamano in mano e la solita espressione allegra sul viso – quella che regalava sempre ad Haru, e che non spariva nemmeno quando Haru, sospirando, gli diceva: «Smettila di chiamarmi Haru-chan».

«Scusa, Haru-chan.» Makoto sorrise, per niente pentito. «Ho finito di compare il pesce per stasera.»

«È fresco?»

Makoto sospirò, esasperato. «Non saprei, sinceramente. Forse saresti dovuto andare tu a compralo. Lo sai che io non me ne intendo molto.»

«Ad ogni modo, ormai è sera. Il pesce più buono l’avranno già venduto.»

«Mi dispiace» disse Makoto. Si sedette al suo fianco e gli fece cenno di sfilare le gambe dall’acqua. «Stamattina c’è stato un problema con una delle stalle, non sono riuscito a liberarmi prima.»

Haru sollevò le gambe e Makoto le guidò sulle sue cosce.

«Non c’è bisogno di scusarti» disse Haru. «Non sono arrabbiato.»

Allora Makoto gli fece un sorriso e cominciò a passare l’asciugamano sulla sua pelle. Partì dalle cosce e si spinse giù per il ginocchio, davanti e dietro, per poi raggiungere il polpaccio, la caviglia, i piedi. Le dita di Makoto erano ben diverse da quelle di Kisumi: delicate, nonostante la grandezza, e graffianti per i calli; appena sudate, ma familiari. Lo toccavano come se fosse un tesoro da conservare, non un tesoro da scoprire.

Era una sensazione completamente diversa.

Makoto gli infilò i sandali, e poi fece per dire qualcosa. Parola chiave: __fece per__, perché in quel momento, mentre Makoto si alzava in piedi, la testa di Kisumi saltò fuori dall’acqua.

«Eccomi!» disse, e il suo sorriso si freddò di colpo quando notò che Haru non era più solo. Un secondo dopo sparì di nuovo sotto gli scogli.

Makoto lo guardò interdetto e confuso. Voltò lo sguardo verso Haru, il viso piegato in una domanda, ma in risposta ricevette una semplice scrollata di spalle.

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, Makoto sospirò. «Potevi dirmelo che eri con qualcuno» disse, la voce bassa, le guance appena arrossate. «Non sarei venuto a disturbare.»

Questa volta fu Haru ad essere confuso. «Non stai disturbando.»

«Ma l’ho messo a disagio. Guarda, è scomparso… Aspetta,» disse Makoto, all’improvviso preoccupato «è ancora in acqua? Sta respirando?!»

Makoto si sporse oltre allo scoglio e – forse per la fretta, forse per la sorpresa – si ritrovò traballante sulle sue gambe. Proprio in quell’istante Kisumi decise di tornare in superficie, e i loro visi si trovarono così vicini che Makoto sobbalzò, si sbilanciò, e cadde in acqua.

«Makoto!» urlò Haru.

Una risata divertita lo interruppe. «Preso!»

Haru sospirò.

Le guance di Makoto si erano tinte di un rosa ancora più acceso. Non che Haru lo biasimasse: era appena caduto in acqua, sotto lo sguardo di due persone, ed era persino stato salvato all’ultimo minuto da un giovane con i capelli rosa, che ora lo fissava divertito, come se avesse vinto un premio.

«Ciao ciao» disse Kisumi, lo sguardo volto verso Makoto. Questa volta, a differenza di poco prima, la sua voce era stranamente strascicata: si portava dietro un accento che Haru non conosceva, ma che per qualche motivo non gli suonava del tutto estraneo.

Makoto balbettò qualcosa – probabilmente un __grazie__ – e poi si aggrappò agli scogli per tornare sulla terra ferma. Haru lo aiutò offrendogli un braccio, per poi attirarlo verso di sé.

Era bagnato fradicio, da capo a piedi, ma per il resto sembrava illeso. Aveva il respiro un po’ agitato, ma quello doveva essere normale. Dopotutto, l’oceano non era il luogo preferito di Makoto e soprattutto – era appena caduto tra le braccia di una creatura metà umana e metà no.

Makoto era ancora aggrappato al braccio di Haru. «Non—Non sto avendo le allucinazioni, vero?»

Haru lanciò un’occhiata a Kisumi e poi di nuovo a Makoto. «No, non credo.»

«Ma lui… Ehm, lei…?» Makoto lo guardò confuso.

Haru inclinò il capo. In effetti, i tratti di Kisumi non sembravano del tutto maschili ma nemmeno del tutto femminili. Il suo petto era piatto e sulla sua gola si muoveva il pomo d’Adamo, ma il timbro della sua voce era indecifrabile. In più, non era umano.

«Non so se le sirene abbiano un sesso» disse Haru. «O se il loro sesso funzioni come il nostro. A dire il vero,» aggiunse sporgendosi appena oltre gli scogli per dare un’occhiata alla lunga coda di Kisumi, «non so nemmeno se sia __davvero__ una sirena. Non ne ho mai vista una prima d’ora.»

Makoto annuì appena, non del tutto convinto. Conoscendolo, era sul punto di fare una domanda di cui se ne sarebbe velocemente pentito. Ma per quanto Makoto fosse curioso, non era di certo maleducato; e quando si accorse di ciò che stava per chiedere, tornò indietro sui suoi passi, limitandosi a scuotere il capo.

Non che sarebbe cambiato molto, pensò Haru. Makoto aveva la capacità innata di trattare tutti allo stesso modo: uomini e donne e chi nel mezzo, amici e nemici, umani e animali. E nemmeno questa volta le cose andarono poi molto diversamente.

Makoto si inginocchiò sugli scogli e mostrò a Kisumi un caldo sorriso.

«Io sono Makoto» disse lentamente. «È un piacere conoscerti.»

Kisumi lo guardò, curioso. «Mago—» cercò di dire, ma si zittì e corrucciò la fronte.

Makoto rise piano. «No, non “Magoto”. Ma-ko-to.»

Kisumi sbagliò ancora e Makoto lo corresse di nuovo. Makoto gli parlava con la delicatezza che riservava ai bambini, ai suoi fratelli; quella che, poco prima di andare a dormire, dedicava anche ad Haru nel privato della loro casa.

Con quelle cure, con la sua guida, Kisumi riuscì presto a pronunciare il suo nome nel modo giusto, e allora Makoto gli fece un nuovo sorriso.

Kisumi ridacchiò piano, quasi gongolando sul posto, e si appoggiò agli scogli con le braccia. Le piegò l’una sull’altra e poi vi poggiò il mento sopra, al centro. Sembrava un bambino curioso: volgeva lo sguardo da Haru a Makoto, da Makoto ad Haru, e poi lo spostava lungo le loro gambe – quelle di Haru, nude a partire dalle ginocchia, e quelle di Makoto, completamente coperte da un paio di pantaloni color castagna.

«Io, Kisumi» disse, e mostrò loro un sorriso a cui Makoto non riuscì a resistere: allungò la mano e sfiorò i capelli di Kisumi.

E poi scattò indietro come ustionato.

Haru si affrettò ad afferrare la sua mano. Gli aprì il palmo e guardò i lunghi graffi arrossati che gli coloravano la pelle: partivano dal polso e si allungavano su tutte le dita, sia sui polpastrelli che le nocche. Quando Haru le sfiorò per studiarle, Makoto emise un breve gemito di dolore.

Haru allontanò rapido le dita.

Si girò per parlare con Kisumi – per sgridarlo, forse – ma ciò che si ritrovò davanti fu un viso contratto dai sensi di colpa e, in parte, dalla paura.

«Non volevo, scusa» borbottò piano. «Mi ha preso di sorpresa.»

«Reagisci sempre così alle sorprese? Bruciando la gente che ti sta vicino?»

Kisumi impallidì. «No, solo…»

«Haru» lo interruppe Makoto. «Cosa state dicendo?»

Haru lo fissò come se fosse impazzito. «Come, scusa?»

«Voi due…» Makoto lanciò un’occhiata confusa a Kisumi. «Non state parlando giapponese. Né lui né tu.»

Haru ripeté la scena a mente. Prima, con Makoto, Kisumi aveva parlato lentamente, con un accento strano, le parole che gli si formavano in gola con difficoltà. Ora, invece, la sua voce sembrava ferma, dispiaciuta ma chiara – come se stesse parlando in un’altra lingua.

E allora Haru capì. Kisumi non parlava giapponese, bensì l’__altra__ lingua, quella che ad Haru era stata insegnata di nascosto, e che era diventata sua senza che se ne accorgesse. Una lingua che non aveva nome, ma che Haru riconosceva come la lingua della sua infanzia.

Sospirò.

Almeno ora, pensò, il suo passato dimenticato gli sarebbe tornato utile.

Così si voltò verso Kisumi e chiese: «I tuoi capelli, sono velenosi?».

Kisumi scosse la testa. «No, è solo una piccola scarica elettrica.»

«C’è un modo di farlo guarire in fretta?»

Makoto continuava a guardarli a occhi spalancati in maniera quasi comica. Così come fu comico il modo in cui sobbalzò, sorpreso, quando Kisumi richiamò il suo nome.

«Makoto» disse, la voce bassa e colpevole, una mano protesa verso di lui.

E Makoto ancora la lezione non doveva averla imparata perché, di nuovo, nel giro di un paio di minuti, si sporse all’avanti per toccare una creatura non umana, che già lo aveva ferito una volta.

Questa volta, però, Kisumi fu attento e delicato. Afferrò il polso di Makoto con una presa flebile, come se avesse paura di spezzarlo, e abbassò lo sguardo – se per timidezza o timore, questo Haru non poteva saperlo.

Ciò che poteva sapere, invece, era che la scena si stava facendo sempre più strana.

Kisumi si avvicinò con il viso alla mano di Makoto. Tirò fuori la lingua e, lentamente, tracciò una lunga carezza sulle bruciature che si espandevano sulla pelle del suo palmo. Tanto bastò perché il rossore sulla mano si attenuasse e si fiondasse, invece, sulle guance di Makoto.

Quando si staccò, sia Haru che Makoto avevano sul viso un’espressione così confusa da spingere Kisumi a dar loro delle spiegazioni.

«La saliva» disse, per poi tirare fuori la lingua e toccarsela con la punta dell’indice «è dolce e annulla il dolore. Dovrebbe guarire in fretta.» __Almeno__, sembrava aggiungere la sua espressione, __a __noi__ aiuta a guarire in fretta__. A chi fosse riferito quel “noi” ad Haru non era dato sapere, e per qualche motivo era sicuro di non voler indagare, non oggi.

Haru si piegò e raccolse l’asciugamano da terra. Lo usò per pulire il palmo di Makoto, ancora congelato sul posto. Questa volta, però, Makoto non sobbalzò per il dolore, per cui probabilmente la saliva stava facendo effetto – e non solo sull’imbarazzo di Makoto.

«Perché è così sorpreso?» domandò Kisumi.

Haru emise un breve sbuffo, ciò di più simile a una risata di quanto Haru non si concedesse da settimane. Qualcosa di così sorprendente che riuscì persino a smuovere Makoto dalla sua forma statuaria per spalancare gli occhi, spostare lo sguardo da Haru a Kisumi, e poi chiedere: «Cosa ti ha detto?».

Haru scosse il capo e fece finta di niente.

Si rivolse invece a Kisumi. «Da noi, qui sulla terra, non è normale leccare le persone. Specie le persone che conosci da pochi minuti.»

«Come mai?» domandò Kisumi, la sua pinna che si agitava come la coda di un cane pronto per la sua passeggiata. «Come fate a curarvi?»

Haru non rispose, così Kisumi spostò di nuovo l’attenzione su Makoto.

«Makoto?» Sembrava averci preso gusto a pronunciare il suo nome.

Makoto, dal canto suo, sembrava averci preso gusto a sentirsi chiamare da Kisumi. Non appena lo sentì parlare, si inginocchiò di nuovo davanti a lui.

«Posso accarezzarti?» chiese Makoto, piano. E nonostante Kisumi non potesse capirlo – non del tutto, almeno –, non ci fu bisogno di traduzione. La voce di Makoto era bassa e dolce, una ninna nanna, e non era necessario capire le sue parole per decifrare le sue intenzioni. Bastava guardare i suoi movimenti, lenti e calcolati, e il modo in cui si avvicinava con la mano aperta, in mostra, le dita leggermente piegate pronte a donare una carezza.

Kisumi lo fissò per un lungo attimo, poi sembrò lasciarsi convincere. Si sporse all’avanti, allora, e si appoggiò egli stesso alla mano di Makoto. Si lasciò sfiorare la guancia, l’orecchio, e poi le dita di Makoto scivolarono tra i suoi capelli. Questa volta, Makoto non ritirò la mano. Anzi, la spinse ancora più a fondo tra le sue ciocche rosate, sfiorandole e spettinandole. Brillavano, i suoi capelli. Erano bagnati, ma non restavano piatti sulla sua testa. Sembravano cosparsi di una resina resistente, forse la stessa che gli decorava anche la pelle e le squame.

Non che Makoto ci stesse facendo caso. Anzi, tutt’altro: Makoto stava parlando dolcemente a Kisumi, come se fosse un cucciolo perduto, un bambino piccolo, e Kisumi, pur non capendo, si lasciò andare sotto quelle attenzioni, chiudendo gli occhi e ridacchiando.

Passarono minuti prima che i due si staccassero, e anche allora sembrarono più che contrari.

«Makoto,» disse Haru, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco «si sta facendo tardi.»

«E lo lasciamo qui?» Makoto gli lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata. «Da solo?»

«Aspetta!» lo interruppe Kisumi. Entrò in acqua rapidamente e quando tornò su stringeva tra le mani una piccola pietra, grande qualcuno una biglia. Era dello stesso color corallo dei suoi capelli, e brillava, così come brillavano le squame della sua coda sott’acqua. «Te l’avevo detto, no? Il nostro regno è tutto rosa.»

Haru allungò la mano. «Posso averla?» chiese, la voce pacata, persino sotto lo sguardo curioso di Makoto.

Kisumi fece per dargliela, ma all’ultimo momento ritirò la mano, come se volesse giocare.

Makoto, dietro Haru, ridacchiò piano, e Kisumi sollevò il viso per mostrargli un’espressione sbarazzina.

«Solo se mi prometti una cosa» disse poi.

Haru sospirò. «Cosa?»

«Tornerete a trovarmi?»

La sua non era una richiesta né un obbligo. Era una semplice domanda. Kisumi non aveva intenzione di fare uno scambio: qualcosa nel suo sguardo gli diceva che, qualsiasi cosa avesse risposto Haru, Kisumi gli avrebbe comunque lasciato in mano la piccola pietra.

Ma Makoto al suo fianco fremeva dalla voglia di parlare ancora, di accarezzarlo ancora, e Haru stesso, per quanto potesse negarlo, desiderava scoprire qualcosa in più – se non su Kisumi, almeno sulla sua vita, sul suo regno, su quel mondo marittimo a cui era stato strappato da piccolo, e di cui ora non ricordava nemmeno una goccia.

Allora Haru annuì, e Kisumi vibrò dalla felicità.

«Vuole vederti ancora?» chiese Makoto, spostando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro.

Haru scosse la testa. «Vuole veder__ci__ ancora.»

Il viso di Makoto si illuminò in un sorriso, e mentre si sporgeva all’avanti, anche Kisumi si affrettò ad avvicinarsi. Quei due non avevano bisogno di parole: si erano appena conosciuti e già si cercavano, nello stesso modo in cui Makoto cercava Haru, per parlarsi e ascoltarsi, senza bisogno di parole.

Si scambiarono altre carezze – Makoto con la mano, Kisumi con lo sguardo – e quando si allontanarono, entrambi puntarono gli occhi su Haru, come se stessero aspettando la sua risposta; come se una sua qualsiasi parola potesse dettare l’inizio e la fine di quella nuova unione.

In quel momento, Haru scoprì di avere una nuova debolezza, e cercò di sopprimerla con un’espressione indifferente.

«Ci vediamo domani» disse solo.

Tanto bastò perché Kisumi emettesse un lungo verso acuto, un richiamo animale che vibrò attraverso il corpo di Haru, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca. Un attimo dopo, Kisumi si spinse con le mani contro gli scogli e si lanciò all’indietro in una splendida capriola. I suoi capelli brillarono, bagnati dal sole, e il suo petto si tinse di rosso, riflettendo i raggi dell’alba. Con la schiena piegata in una curva elegante, Kisumi mise in mostra anche i suoi fianchi, sui quali risiedevano tre grossi squarci. Quelle dovevano essere le sue branchie: si estendevano lungo i lati del suo bacino, ed erano vive, respiravano. Dovevano essere loro a permettere a Kisumi di respirare sott’acqua e sostentare un corpo che non poteva essere più corto di due metri. La sua coda, solo la sua coda, sembrava immensa, e allo stesso tempo agile e snodata. Per creare una forma tanto aggraziata doveva essere costituita di più giunture, di muscoli e tendini che Haru non possedeva e non avrebbe mai posseduto.

E per quanto Haru cercasse di negarlo, non era riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo: Kisumi, dandosi una spinta con le mani, aveva creato un cerchio perfetto in aria, e si era gettato in mare di testa, con un tuffo così leggiadro che gli avrebbe regalato una medaglia d’oro olimpica.

«Wow» ansimò Makoto al suo fianco.

«Dovresti farti insegnare il trucco» replicò Haru, cercando di nascondere il batticuore.

Makoto era ancora senza fiato dallo spettacolo appena visto. «Non penso riuscirei mai a fare un tuffo del genere.»

«Non lo sai finché non ci provi» disse Haru, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Makoto rise e gli diede una leggera spinta sul fianco. Allora Haru si girò verso di lui e gli poggiò l’asciugamano sulla testa, sui capelli ancora bagnati. Continuavano a gocciolargli sulle spalle, ma la cosa non faceva poi troppa differenza: anche i suoi abiti erano impregnati d’acqua.

«Asciugati, sei fradicio» gli disse. Poi gli rifilò la pietra color corallo in mano. «Tieni anche questa. Stasera guido io.»

*

Il tragitto verso la macchina fu silenzioso. Era tutto come al solito: non c’era bisogno di parlare, di spiegarsi, di chiarirsi. Makoto lo capiva, anche in silenzio, come se potesse leggergli nella mente, nel cuore. Haru non aveva bisogno di spiegare ciò che aveva appena visto: Makoto lo capiva con un semplice sguardo.

A volte, ad Haru sembrava di essere aperto, spaccato a metà, e che tutti i suoi pensieri – persino quelli più tetri – fossero chiari ai suoi occhi. Eppure, gli occhi di Makoto non cambiavano mai. Ciò che Makoto vedeva non lo spaventava mai, così come non l’aveva spaventato vedere Haru da piccolo, con le prime branchie; così come non l’aveva spaventato Kisumi, pochi attimi prima, persino dopo essere stato bruciato dai suoi capelli e leccato dalla sua lingua.

L’apertura incondizionata di Makoto era forse la cosa che più lo preoccupava di tutta la situazione.

Gli lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi.

Quando Makoto se ne accorse, sollevò gli occhi dalla pietra che stringeva tra le dita e gli mostrò un sorriso. «Ci torniamo domani?» domandò, l’aspettativa che gli vibrava nella voce.

«Se ne hai voglia» rispose Haru.

«A te va?»

Haru restò a fissarlo per un lungo attimo.

Makoto era sempre così. Si era infilato ben sotto la sua pelle, dentro le sue vene, tra i suoi nervi, e aveva imparato a conoscerlo come se il corpo di Haru fosse il suo. Essere davanti a lui significava, per Haru, sentirsi nudo, a un livello più profondo dei semplici, inutili vestiti.

Eppure, Makoto non dava mai nulla per scontato. Gli chiedeva sempre: __a te va bene?__, __cosa ne pensi?__, __possiamo?__, e anche se sapeva già la risposta aspettava che fosse Haru a formularla, a metterla in parole. Come se volesse ricevere il suo permesso – o forse, come se volesse sentire la sua voce.

Così come aveva voluto sentire quella di Kisumi.

Haru ripensò alla scena di poco prima, a Makoto che si sporgeva all’avanti, a Kisumi che accettava con piacere le sue attenzioni. Non era un’immagine del tutto nuova – erano poche le persone che Makoto rifiutava apertamente – ma c’era stato qualcosa di intimo nel modo in cui i due si erano avvicinati, sfiorati e parlati. Qualcosa che andava ben oltre la prima conoscenza: una comprensione di fondo che li legava e li teneva uniti.

E per quanto Makoto amasse avere a che fare con altre persone, era anche molto timido. Quella era la prima volte che Haru lo vedeva così aperto, specie al primo incontro.

Quasi come se gli avesse letto nella mente, Makoto si avvicinò a lui e gli sfiorò una guancia. Poi gli sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

«Solo se ti va» ripeté ancora. Eccolo lì, di nuovo: il tono che Makoto aveva regalato a Kisumi poco prima, quella voce delicata come una carezza.

«Ormai glielo abbiamo promesso» rispose Haru.

Makoto rise, con il capo rovesciato all’indietro, i capelli umidi spettinati prima dall’asciugamano e ora dal vento. «Sembrava felice, anche se non ne sono sicuro. Non sono riuscito a seguire i vostri discorsi.»

La macchina – un vecchio camioncino di piccole dimensioni, arrugginito e malandato – era ora davanti a loro. Makoto si sfilò le chiavi dalla tasca e le passò ad Haru, che le accettò con un breve cenno del capo.

Una volta dentro, Haru si sistemò sul sedile e poggiò le mani aperte sul voltante.

«Non ricordavo di conoscere quella lingua» ammise, mentre si piegava per accendere il motore.

«Ne sei felice?» chiese Makoto.

Haru distolse lo sguardo e lo puntò sulla strada. Makoto colse la sua risposta come un sì e sorrise, un sorriso grande e caldo, come se stesse sorridendo anche per Haru.

«Magari Kisumi ti aiuterà a scoprire qualcosa sul tuo passato» gli disse allora Makoto.

«Non hai paura?» domandò Haru, voltando a destra e infilandosi lungo la carreggiata. «Che il mio passato possa crearci problemi, o qualcosa di simile.»

Makoto si appoggiò con la testa contro lo schienale della macchina. Annuì brevemente e poi sospirò. Ad Haru non servì voltarsi per sapere che Makoto aveva appena chiuso gli occhi.

«Un po’» disse solo. «Però sono anche curioso.»

«Del mio passato?» chiese Haru. «O di Kisumi?»

«Haru!»

«Quindi non lo neghi, huh?»

«E smettila, dai...» lo pregò Makoto, coprendosi il viso con una mano. «Anche tu vuoi saperne di più. Altrimenti non avresti accettato di tornare, e soprattutto te ne saresti andato via prima.»

Haru sollevò il mento, indignato. «Questa è un’altra questione.»

Makoto scosse la testa, ridendo, ma lasciò cadere l’argomento.

Tra di loro scese un nuovo silenzio rilassato, spezzato solo dalle ruote della macchina sulla strada, dai movimenti di Haru sul volante e sul cambio.

*

Quando furono davanti a casa, Haru parcheggiò la macchina vicino alla porta d’ingresso. Il sole era già tramontato e sulla loro casa pendeva l’incombere della notte. Solo qualche lampione sparso illuminava la strada – era più di quanto ci si potesse aspettare da quella campagna sperduta.

Makoto sembrò pensare lo stesso. Si guardava attorno, distratto, ancora appoggiato allo schienale della macchina. Tra le mani stringeva la pietra colorata e la sfiorava con le dita, tracciandone il contorno liscio, la superficie brillante.

Quando Haru fece per uscire dalla macchina, Makoto lo fermò afferrandogli il braccio.

Haru si voltò verso di lui.

«Insegnami a parlare» gli disse Makoto. Nella sua espressione c’era scritto: __voglio sapere anch’io cosa dice Kisumi__. E poi, nella timidezza sulle sue guance, c’era un altro significato nascosto. Un __voglio poterti capire anch’io__, un __non voglio perdermi nulla di te__.

Haru sospirò. Ormai sapeva di aver perso, e combattere non l’avrebbe portato da nessuna parte.

Così disse solo: «Dopo cena».

Makoto sorrise come se avesse appena vinto una piccola guerra personale.


End file.
